


won't you love me now

by Vesi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hiatus, Mother-Son Relationship, Time Travel, probably season 3 au too let's see, seasons 1 and 2 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesi/pseuds/Vesi
Summary: He is an anomaly in all senses of the word:For Callum, who has spent years pining after Claudia and being terrified of bloodthirsty elves.For Rayla, who has resented humans ever since the destruction of the dragon prince.For society itself, as the child of an elf and human union, both now, as war brews between Xadia and the human kingdoms, and decades into a future where Xadia has devolved into a land of chaos and hatred. Lanu was no stranger to hatred, but he had always taken comfort in his parents' love, if no one else's.Here and now though? In a time where his parents barely seem to get along, let alone love each other-He isn't so sure he can do that anymore.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for...awhile, hehe. I'm glad I got it out in time for Rayla's birthday, if nothing else. The prompts are taken from a 100 Themes Challenge by FairyRunes on Deviantart. I'm tweaking the rules a bit, though, since the themes are meant for photographs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for the first chapter: there are vague allusions to rape/non-con re: a character's birth. The character in question is lying and no rape actually occurred.

Being introduced to your teenaged son was definitely not an experience Rayla expected to have; not when she was on a mission to avenge the dragon prince, and especially not when she was still a freaking teenager herself. 

She hadn't believed his claims at first. None of her fellow assassins believed him either. The mere idea of traveling through time was crazy. However, it turned out the boy anticipated this reaction, and had prepared for it accordingly. He gestured at the bag they'd confiscated from him when he first popped up at the forest clearing. Having been tied to a tree, he couldn't get to it himself, so it fell to Runaan to investigate what was inside. 

There was a slight crease in his eyebrows when he pulled out a pair of twin blades identical to Rayla's, right down to the unique signature each of Eclisse's creations possessed. But it wasn't until they found and used the Blood Stone hidden in one of the bag's pockets did his expression erupt with shock. 

Blood Stones were rare magical items designed to react when touched by at least two blood relatives, and impervious to Moonshadow magic. So, when Rayla and the boy put their hands on it, and it burst into a beautiful reflection of a star, well... 

Rayla retracted her hand as if burned. The boy watched her calmly as if he didn't just upend her entire reality. 

"What’s..." She swallowed. Questions ricocheted in her mind, all of them no more than vague thoughts yet each of them striking a nerve. "What's your name?" 

The boy shifted, opened his mouth- 

"Who is your father?" Runaan cut him off. 

Rayla looked up at him and flinched, resisting the reflex to inch away from him. His mouth was set in a furious scowl, his eyes a firestorm, because there was no longer any denying the boy in front of them. 

His skin-tone was the same as Rayla's and he shared her eyes. He had a widow's peak similar to hers. But he lacked horns, and his hair was a dark brown instead of white. There were five fingers on both his hands. His ears, while pointed at the tip, were smaller than the average elf's. 

This boy, claiming and inexplicably proving to be Rayla's son, was also the son of a human. 

His eyes wandered across Runaan's face. He dipped his chin. "I never knew him," He said slowly. "He was killed by Moonshadow elves...after Mom found out she was pregnant." 

There was a sinking feeling in Rayla's stomach. His voice frigid, Runaan asked, "And how did that happen?" 

He didn't answer, simply staring at Runaan. The implication was obvious. 

Rayla wanted to puke. Her fists were clenched and trembling in empathic rage for her future self and the injustice she had suffered. 

She looked at the-her son, and a wave of sadness rushed throughout her heart at the shame found within them. Getting down on her knees, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met. 

"I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered guiltily. As if he had anything to be sorry for. Rayla shook her head. 

"It's alright, moonshine," she said softly. "I've got you."


	2. Escape

The emotional aftermath of this bombshell did not distract them from the mission at hand. The arrival of the impossible boy (her son! RAYLA'S SON) in front of them does nothing to deter the group's irritation with Rayla, who, eager to get away from their judgmental stares, edges closer to the tree where the boy remains tied up. 

"You never did tell us your name," she said after a moment of awkward silence. 

He gave a small smile and said, "It's Lanu." 

"Lanu," She repeated. Her memory prickled at the word. "Oh, you mean, like, from the fairytales." 

It was common knowledge amongst Moonshadow Elves. The story of Lanu, a moon mage who traveled across Xadia helping those in need and making friends wherever he went. It was...kinda sappy, to be honest, at least in Rayla's opinion; she was surprised her future self didn't choose a stronger name like Garlath or something. 

Lanu smiled. "Yeah. You used to tell it to me whenever I was sad or scared. Especially when I was scared, which...was a lot of the time." 

The other elves stopped what they were doing to stare at him. A Moonshadow elf, admitting fear so-so _shamelessly_? 

"You-You were?" Rayla asked, ignoring the worm now squirming in her stomach. 

"Yeah," He said. "Well. That happens when you have to spend your whole life hiding." 

He gestured at his ears and wiggled his fingers. The other elves grimaced, turning back to preparing their weapons. 

The squirming worm multiplied, now accompanied with a splurge of sympathy. "It wasn't easy for you growing up, was it." 

He fidgeted against the ropes. "I guess...people tend to act dumb whenever they see me," he admitted. He shot a dry look at his spectators. "Like, whip out their swords and try to kill me dumb. But it's not so bad. I've got you, and..." He trailed off, seemingly at a loss. 

"I'm a good mum, then?" Rayla said hesitantly. 

"The best," Lanu said, his tone almost fierce. "You are the best mother in the world. Or, I mean, you will be. One day." 

Rayla felt a faint flare of fulfillment, along with a scramble of validation and bitterness. In that sense, at least, she'd managed to escape her parents' past sins. Pushing the image of her parents aside, she opened her mouth to ask him the question weighing heaviest on her mind-_like how the heck was he even here, seriously, what is going on_-when Runaan approached her. 

"Come with me," he said frigidly, and Rayla, after shooting a quick glance at Lanu, moved to follow him. 

He wouldn't let her get a single word in. She messed up, letting that guard go, and Runaan's trust in her had left with him. She was to stay here while the others went after their targets. After they left, she walked dejectedly back to the campsite, gripping tightly on to the hilts of her swords. She could feel Lanu's eyes on her. 

"How good are you at fighting?" She asked without looking at him. 

"I have it from a reliable source that I'm about as good as you were when you were my age." 

She turned to face him. No question who the reliable source was. 

"And how good are you at staying out of the way?" 

His eyebrows rose. "Even better." 

"Hmmm." Ignoring the part of her brain shouting what a terrible idea this was, she said, "How do you feel about helping your dear old mum out with something? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the vague shout-out I put in here? Anyone who did gets a virtual treat ^^


	3. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First it was a cold, then it was anxiety, then it was a combo of laziness and writer's block.

It took an eternity to reach Katolis Castle.

At least, that’s how it felt to Rayla. She hoisted up her hood, noticing Lanu do the same with his cloak in her peripheral vision. He hadn’t spoken once during their trek.  He was  obviously  trying to maintain a cold demeanor befitting a Moonshadow Assassin, but Rayla could tell by the tremble of his fingers against his swords he was nervous .

“I know it’s hard,” she offered. “These will be my first kills, too.” 

“I’ve killed before,” Lanu said. 

She startled. “You have?”

He mentioned people trying to kill him before, but she’d assumed, given what he'd said earlier, that she’d been the one to take care of them. But  evidently  that wasn’t the case.

So then why was he so nervous?

He cleared his throat. “So, um, do we-do you have a plan?” 

She nodded. “The castle will  be filled  with servants. One of them is bound to know where the king and prince are.”

"I doubt they’d _tell_ you.” 

“They will if they don’t want to end up with a sword in ‘em.” 

“...Can  I suggest  an alternative that won’t alert them to our presence?”

Rayla eyed him  skeptically .

* * *

Callum was walking down the halls in search of Ezran when he heard movement behind him. “Ez?” He said, voice lit with hope. He turned around. “Is that you?”

It was, in fact, not Ez. Rather, it was a figure an inch or so taller than him, clad in colors of brown, olive green, and black. They wore a raggedy and mud-stained cloak. Its hood was up, keeping the figure’s face hidden from view. 

Not a good sign when elven assassins were on their way to kill your stepfather.

Callum’s spine jolted with panic.  He contemplated running to the nearest guard for help when he caught sight of the hands keeping the hood in position . Five fingers each.

“Hey,” the figure said, in a youthful and masculine voice. “Er, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was  just  wondering; would you mind telling me where I could find King Harrow? I’ve got a message from the Crow Master.”

“A message?” The tension leaked out from Callum’s body. Not too many people outside of the royal household knew how the mail at Katolis Castle worked. And the castle’s mail carriers did have a tendency to be a bit creepy. “That’s great! I mean-I don’t know if the king is up for visitors right now.” Callum rubbed the back of his neck. “You could see Lord Viren. He’ll make sure King Harrow gets it.”

The figure stiffened. “_Viren...?_”

Callum blinked, taken aback by the resentment laced around Lord Viren’s name. “Yeah...”

“Sorry,” the mail carrier said, clearing his throat. “I, uh...I’m actually new here, so I don’t know where...” Their mouth twisted as if they’d eaten something sour. “...Lord Viren’s quarters are.” They shook his head. “Could you show me the way?”

“Oh.” Callum fidgeted. “Well. See, the thing is, this actually isn’t the best time-”

The figure lifted their hands, cutting Callum off. They brought a finger up to their lips with one hand. And the other, they used to-

Callum’s stomach dropped.

They used to finger spell: E-L-F.

“I’d  really  appreciate the help, man,” they said as they signed the word for ‘here’ as  subtly  as they could. _Hide_. They added before joining his hands into a pleading gesture. “My livelihood is at stake here.”

“Uh...” Callum gulped, resisting the urge to scream/curse. “Y-Yeah. No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> An idea of Lanu's general appearance: https://twitter.com/sis_salve/status/1156759111696093184 
> 
> (just imagine him younger, like around Rayla's age, with purple eyes and the slight purple undertone every Moonshadow Elf has)


End file.
